A Piece of Fourteen Letters
by asterisque
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot: She made him promise to write to her... And he did.. month after month.. She wrote back.. But when he stopped.. Week after week.. she still continued...


**Disclaimer: Naruto not mineee**

**_DEDICATION_**

**Dedicated to: aliciaemilia. DAK. fhb-4-lyf. Lazyme-5. Miyuki Tsukada. I love you guys!! **

* * *

**Yo! I'm back with another SasuSaku one-shot! **

**Important: This was not NOT inspired by or based on the Hollywood movie "P.S. I love You"!!  
And if anything in here is similar to the movie then it was pure coincidence because…  
I haven't even seen that movie!! (and I have never read the book!)**

**Hehe. The real inspiration is in my end A/N. (cos I dun wanna ruin the story.) **

**WARNING: OOC Sasuke dudes. Well I dunno. In some parts he isn't but then in other parts he is. Just remember guys! In here the emotionless avenger has already given into _love._ Haha. **

**Well please R&R!! **

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

_I don't see why I can't go. (pout)_

_(frown) You know why you can't go. _

_Well… (hopeful look) I'll meet up with you after a year…_

_(sigh) Sakura, it's too dangerous for you. _

_What are you trying to say here Uchiha?! (glare)_

_I'm not saying you're weak. But what do you think would happen if you died._

_What do you think would happen to me if you died?_

_(frown) I'll have more chances of staying alive not worrying about if you're still alive!_

_(glare) There you go again! Implying that I'm weak. What? I can't protect myself anymore?_

_Sakura… (sigh)_

_Shut up._

_WHACK. _

_-_

_-_

_-x-X-x-_

It had been twelve years since their genin days. Sometime before then, they had captured him and his team Hebi and brought them in Konoha where he trialed for his crimes. And sometime after that…

They were finally together. But—

The Shinobi nations had once again split. It was the first major war since the 'Great Shinobi War' in the time of the Kyuubi, the nine-tail fox demon. Tsunade were sending elite teams to sound. And other teams were sent to the outskirts of Konoha to guard.

He was going to sound.

And because of that… He had left her. Again.

But this time it was different…

_-x-X-x-_

_Their lips broke apart._

_She quickly grabbed his hand._

"_Sakura, you know I have to go." _

_Her glassy eyes cast down. "I know." _

"_Then—"_

"_Promise to write."_

_Onyx searched for emerald._

"_Promise me you'll write…"_

"… _I promise."_

_She slowly, reluctantly let go of his hand. _

"_Sasuke-kun… I love you…"_

_A tear falls from her sadden eyes. _

"_Hn. I know." he looks away. Then…_

_He walks out the door._

_Her tears never stopped falling. _

_-x-X-x-_

It was different this time because…

She had made him promise to write.

Month After month…

_-X- _

_Sakura, _

_As promised, I'm writing. _

_No I'm not dead. Don't worry._

_-Sasuke_

_P.S. I love you. Happy? _

_-X- _

…He did.

_-X- _

_Her reply…_

_Dear_ Sasuke-_kun_,

I'm happy you wrote but…

YOU CALL TWO MEASILY LINES A LETTER?!

(glare) I know you can do better than that!

Anyways, we're fine. And I _miss you_ very much.

Oh and…

P.S I love you?!

You can write I love you but not say it to my face before you left. Bastard. (glare)

Things have gotten worse in Konoha. Everyone's gone crazy. And hospitals are filling up... Tsunade's off the rocks. I'm so worried.

How is Naruto? Sai? Kakashi?

I got to go now. Write back. (You better or I'll go there and kill you myself.)

-_your_ Sakura.

P.S. I love you too.

_-X- _

_Sakura, _

_A letter is a letter no matter how long. _

_(glares back) Maybe I wont write that P.S at all? And dobe 1 and 2, and Kakashi are fine too. _

_Hospital? Are you still working? Well STOP. (frowns) Here is line three. (smirk)_

_-Sasuke._

_P.S I love you. _

_-X- _

_Dear _Sasuke-_kun,_

You're really not grasping the concept of 'writing a decent letter are you?'

Did you even entirely read my last letter?

(Sigh) Well you sure didn't pick up on the hints.

Letter writing lesson number two: put some affection into you're words.

Mister-I'm-an-emotionless-brooding-avenger, you need to make you're '_I-don't-really-want-to-write-and-I-don't-care_' letter into a '_I-want-to-write-so-can-keep-my-lovely-Sakura-chan-happy_' letter.

How? It's simple. You can figure it out yourself I'm sure it's no problem for a genius like you. (Note the sarcasm.)

And 'here is line three'? Smartarse bastard.

Stop working? Why don't you come back and make me!

Oh. Tell the gang I said hi. I _miss you. _

-_your_ Sakura.

P.S. I love you too.

_-X- _

_Sakura, _

'_Dear' is stupid and 'Chan' makes me sound like the dobe. And _you_ don't need to write 'your' I already know your mine. _

_Yes I did real your last letter and yeah I did pick of on your so-called hints. I would never write in such a stupid and corny way that's why Naruto was born. _

_Oh and no need for the sarcasm. I really am a genius. (smirk)_

_Hmm. _Me_, comeback and _make you_ not work? (smirk) I'd rather come back and make you do _other things_. (wink)_

_-Sasuke._

_P.S. I love you. _

_-X- _

Dear Sasuke-kun,

Oh fine if you write short then I will too. (hmph!)

I can't believe I ended up marrying you, you egotistical, perverted bastard!

MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST STOP WRITING!!

Oh Sasuke-kun I'm sorry… I just miss you soo much…I hope your okay.

Wish you were here.

-Sakura.

P.S. I love you too.

_-X- _

_Sakura,_

_You can't believe you married me? Heh. (smirk) I can._

_I'm okay. The only problem is… when I'm trying to fight of some guy… this bird pops up telling me I got a letter from you… it's quite annoying. _

_Baby, I'll stop writing when you stop writing._

_Hn. I wondered where those mood swings had gone. Apparently no where. (smirk)_

_How's your stomach?_

_-Sasuke._

_P.S. I love you. _

_-X- _

After her last reply…

…Month after month had past.

She hadn't heard from him in three.

Then one morning…

_-X- _

_Sakura,_

_Sorry. It's been harder and harder to write. I'm sorry but this will be the last letter I can send you for awhile. Some of our messaging ninja animals have been targeted by the enemy shinobi for the source. I can't put you and our child in that kind of risk._

_I still don't know when I'll be home. Things are getting worse. But we're all fine. _

_Sai is injured but nothing too fatal. _

_Kakashi is temporarily standing in for another team. _

_Naruto is… just being Naruto._

_And I'm fine._

_I only have one thing to ask. DO NOT FOLLOW US._

_I know you've given birth already but please just stay where you are. What's it's name? I want to see it so bad._

_I miss you both._

_-Sasuke. _

_P.S. … I might not be able to. But you still can. _

_-X- _

And so…

_He's NOT an IT_!_ He's a HE! And his name is Sasuke junior… Hehe kidding! Akira… Akira is his name. _

…She did.

_Oooh! He's soo gorgeous Sasuke-kun! He looks just like a chibi you but with my green eyes. Luckily you were the dominant gene. I mean… I don't what I (and everyone else) would've thought if he came out with my pink hair and your dark eyes instead… _

Every week she wrote…

_I love you Sasuke-kun. Please stay safe._

…hoping for a reply.

_Come home soon._

And every week…

_I miss you…_

…she received none.

_-X- _

_Sometime later… _

_-X- _

Her heartbeat quickened.

She had finally gotten another letter.

Anxiety, excitement and happiness tingled her system. Quickly unfolding it green eyes ran through the paper.

_Dear Sakura-chan…_

She read.

_I'm sorry… I don't really know how to tell you this…_

Her eyes clogged up with unshed tears threatening to fall.

_This wasn't happening…_

A single drop slide down her eyes.

_No, no, no, no. NO!_

One by one, salty droplets streamed down her pale face.

_Please. Kami. Please. This isn't—_

She buried her face in her palms.

_—happening to me._

He had left her.

_Please._

And this time… he wasn't coming back.

How could he leave them?! LIKE THAT?!

Now her tears were leaking freely from her eyes.

He promised… he promised he wouldn't…

She was trying her hardest to suppress the sounds coming from her mouth, not wanting to wake up Akira. Sakura leaned her head against the table and gripped the edge as hard as she could, knuckles turning white.

Her heart was breaking. And it hurt like hell.

She would never be able to stop the pain. No matter how hard she tried. She was crying her heart out.

Her breathing hasten...

Her heart contracted.

And she saw black.

_-x-X-x- _

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I'm sorry…_

_I really don't know how to tell you this… _

_Out team got split up…_

_Sakura-chan. It's Sasuke. _

_He's been MIA for months now. But before you think anything please read the rest. _

_We found what we assume to be his very beat body yesterday. _

_Sakura, it's not certain that it is him because… it was headless. _

_But… You know I'm his teammate better yet, best-friend. And I know that… that body is the same one I used to want to beat up so badly._

_Sakura-chan… I'm sorry…_

_Sasuke… He's dead…_

_I know what you're feeling. But know that we love you. And please know, he thought about everyday. _

_We're coming home soon. _

_-Naruto, Kakashi, Sai. _

_-x-X-x-_

On the letter… There were tear stains.

Slowly puffy eyes fluttered open.

_Please._

She didn't know how long she had been out. But she didn't care.

_Please tell me it was a dream. _

Soon, the same salty drops escaped her closed eyes.

_Please._

But she quickly opened those when familiar words she didn't want to see flashed in her mind.

_I'm sorry, Sakura—_

_He's…_

—_chan, I'm—_

_Sorry..._

_Sasuke—_

…_Sasuke he's—_

_­—Dead._

_Sorry._

_We love—_

_Sakura..._

—_you._

_He thought—_

_...I'm sorry._

—_about you—_

_Sasuke. _

—_everday._

_He's dead­…_

_Sakura-chan—_

KAAW! KAAAW!

A call of a bird snapped her out the chaos in her head.

Through the window she saw a familiar bird flying her way. On instincts she immediately leap on her feet and ran out to door. And her eyes widened.

The raven…

It was dieing.

Once tamed black feathers were now dirty and wildly plucked. One wing was visibly broken due to dislocation. The weary bird looked beat, using the last of his energy to fly to her.

_Why?_

The eyes were red. Its body dripped thick blood as it unsteadily glided through the air. The black bird... it reminded her of...

_Sasuke?_

She ran and stretched out her hands, successfully catching the wobbling bird.

The faded raven died in her arms.

It was then she notice the small scroll crutched at one of his foot.

Carefully unrolling the piece of paper…

Her heart skipped a beat.

There…

… on the old and battered stained sheet…

… _his_ thin and smudged writing…but in her eyes it screamed bold words...

It wrote…

... her name... followed by... those same three words he used to write after the letters P.S…

Untamed beads of tears kept leaking from her willful eyes. They briskly ran down her already stained cheeks. Even then, she couldn't help it when her lips tugged into a bittersweet smile.

Maybe there was still a shed of hope after all.

-

-

-

**Eye-catch. **A smiling pink haired woman was feeding a cute dark haired boy that was giddily sitting on her lap. A half view of strong hands and arms were seen placed, one on her shoulders and the other ruffling the boys head. The rest of that person's arm, body and face was cut of by the picture. On the table in front of them... there was a small and delicate note lying innocently on the surface... the writing was visible and clear. - _Sakura, I love you._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

OWARI.

* * *

**A/N: Endo! Just in case... **

**Sakura couldn't go with Sasuke because she was pregnant at the time. And oh about that eyecatch it doesn't mean that Sasuke is alive cos they're normally just random shit... so I guess i'll let you ponder on it... XD and Oh. 'Sakura, I love you' is 14 letters.**

**How this plot came to me was very odd. I was sitting there chatting to my friends on msn. Then suddenly something randomly popped into my head.  
'If I died how will they know?'... hahaha weird I know. (_But I'm never dieing!! Not until I reach 200! No worries imma be using Tsunade's youth jutsu!!_)…  
Because I have a lot of friends online that I can't exactly just meet up with on weekends and stuff… I wondered if I died what would they think and how would they find out or maybe they'll never find out at all…? Soo hmm. I think the same thing can go with authors and readers I guess... **

**But neways I hope you enjoyed! And Please Add to any possible C2s. **

**Please review!! (:D)**


End file.
